


One of Those Days

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: While out on his run, Tom hits a few snags along the way causing his day to go from bad to worse.





	One of Those Days

“Fuck! Shit! God damn it!” I heard Tom yelling before he even came all the way in the door. I was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner last night when the door slammed and he started throwing things on the floor.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” The only time I had ever seen that look on his face was when he was playing  _Coriolanus_. When he turned toward me, I felt myself stutter step and had to grab onto the wall.

“Everyfuckingthing.” I was able to get a better look at him to see that he was soaking wet, he had scrapes on his legs a cut on his forehead and he was limping.

“Jesus, Tom, what the hell happened?”

“I was on my run, right? As I was heading home a car drove through a puddle and I felt like I got slammed by a tidal wave. Usually I can recover pretty quickly, but today my body decided to be an asshole and I ended up catching the toe of my trainer on the sidewalk and going down on my knees…”

“What happened to your head and why are you limping?”

“If you give me a minute I was getting to that.”

“Sorry for interrupting your Highness, please continue.” That warranted a beautiful scowl and an exasperated sigh.

“ _As I was saying_ …I went down on my knees and I turned my ankle. Then to top it all off, as I was coming back to the flat I didn’t notice that there was a Wet Paint sign outside and I bashed my forehead on the corner. I’m so fucking pissed right now I could spit nails.” I looked at the floor and found his keys, jacket and his phone. I went over and started picking them up when I noticed his phone screen was cracked and his iPod was in pieces.

“Did you have your phone and iPod in your jacket?”

“Yes…why?” He looked down at my hands, saw the damage and took a deep breath. “God damn it. I’m going to get in the shower, this fucking day is bullshit.” He took off his shoes, throwing them across the room, then proceeded to strip off his clothes, throwing them in every which direction as he walked towards the bathroom.

“You better come back out here and pick those wet clothes up before they ruin the hardwood.”

“I’ll get them when I fucking feel like it.”

“Then don’t bitch at me when I have to put rugs all over the place to cover up the spots and you trip.”

“Whatever.” I heard him get in the shower as I finished the dishes. “Motherfucker!”

“What now?”

“I forgot to get a towel.”

“Deal with it. You can get one out of the closet when you’re finished.” I was wiping down the counter when he stalked out to get a towel, still dripping wet and scowling. “What?”

“Why are you being such a bitch? Are you PMSing or something?” He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

“I was perfectly fine until someone walked in the door and changed the mood from fine and dandy to dickish asshole.” I walked over to our candy drawer where I keep my chocolate stash and found it was empty. “Can I ask something without getting my head bit off?”

“Maybe.”

“What happened to the chocolate that was in the drawer?”

“I ate it two days ago. Why?”

“The drawer…is… _empty._ ”

“Don’t you have an emergency stash around here somewhere?”

“I finished that the last time you were away and haven’t refilled it because I still had some. Well, I thought I did.” I waited for the apology for eating the last one, boy was that a pipe dream.

“I believe, darling, this is where the phrase “Sucks to be you” comes into play.” I slammed the drawer so loud it sounded like a gunshot, stomped out into the living room to where he was sitting on the couch. “Could you move? I can’t see the telly.”

“I don’t fucking care.” I grabbed the remote out of his hand and hit the power button. He stood up to his full height and looked down at me.

“Turn it back on.” I grabbed a stool, drug it over and stood on it so I was eye level with him and poked him in the chest.

“ _No._ ” He tightly gripped my chin between his index finger and thumb and grit his teeth.

“ _Yes.”_  I tried to remove his hand but he kept it firm, his nostrils flaring.

“I said no. Now let go of my fucking chin.”

“ _No.”_

“Fine. You asked for it.” I angled my head enough that the pad of his thumb slid in between my teeth and I bit down, hard. He released me, I jumped down off the stool and took off toward his office. I started to close the door when he slid his foot between the door and the jam.

“I don’t think so, darling. You can’t get away from me that easy.” He slammed the door, gripped my arm and pulled me flush against him with my arm bent behind my back. He used his other hand to unzip the front of my crop top, exposing my breasts and let go of me long enough to take it off. “You. Fucking. BIT ME.”

“Stick your hand up here and I’ll do it again.” He yanked my shorts and underwear off, pulled me over to his desk, swiped everything off in one motion and shoved me roughly so I was bent over the side. “GAH!”

“Payback is a bitch, darling.” I felt his hand run over my ass while his tongue slid between my shoulder blades and over my shoulder. His hand delivered the smack as he bit down. He repeated the action on the opposite side as I felt the wetness start to slide down my inner thigh.

“Bastard.” I was trying my best to suppress the moan building in the back of my throat as he continued to bite down in different places as he spanked me. I knew I was going to have marks but they would be easily covered. He slid his hand between my legs and chuckled.

“You act like this bothers you when in reality  _you love it._ ” He spread my feet and legs apart, positioned the head of his cock at my entrance and gripped my hips as he slid inside, causing me to grab hold of the desk from the forward momentum.

“FUCK!” He thrust a couple times, pulled out, stood me up and crashed his lips against mine. The kiss broke and in slow motion I saw my hand fly up and slap him across the face. I held my breath waiting for his reaction, not believing what just happened. When his eyes opened, I saw a little bit of shock but that was overshadowed by lust and fire.

“Bedroom. Now.” I stood there with a smug smirk until he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, firefighter style. As he walked to the bedroom, I took the time to smack his ass and leave a few good bite marks.

He started to lay me down on my back until he remembered the spanking I received earlier so he placed me on my hands and knees, facing the mirrored vanity. We locked eyes as he sheathed himself inside me, a smirk sliding across his face as he slid out to just the tip, then slamming back in balls deep. I felt his weight on my back as he licked and sucked on my earlobe.

“Cock tease.” I brought my hips back to meet his.

“Asshole.”

“Whore.”

“Clit tease.” He wrapped my hair around his hand, pulled my head back and bit down on my neck while he covered my mouth with his hand.

“You bite me again, you don’t come. Understand?” I shook my head yes as he pulled out then rubbed the head just inside. I felt the heat starting to rise in my belly as his thrusts became more erratic. I felt his fingers slide over my belly and down between my legs, stroking my clit lightly. “Look at me.” I directed my eyes back to the mirror as we locked eyes once again. My walls started contracting as he removed his hand from my mouth. He smiled as his teeth sunk into my shoulder, pushing me over the edge. I arched my back, taking him in as deep as possible, milking his cock as he vocalized his own release.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck…yes, oh my God.” He wrapped his arms around me as we collapsed together in pile of tangled limbs and breathing heavily. When we were coherent enough to come back to earth, Tom moved me away so he could assess the damage he inflicted. “Jesus, I did that?”

“Apparently. How bad are they?”

“Not horrible and only on your neck, back and hips.” He delicately ran his fingers over each spot. I looked him over and admired my handy work.

“You have significantly less than I do and yours will go away by tonight.” I sat up and glanced back in the mirror. “Mine are going to take a while longer.” I looked over to see him nervously biting his lip.

“Darling, I…I’m sorry for earlier…I don’t know what came over me.”

“You had a bad day, that happens.”

“Yes, I admit I have bad days, but…” He looked into the mirror and back at me. “I hurt you and that is so unlike me.” I saw tears start to well up in his eyes.

“You didn’t hurt me. I’m the one who should be apologizing, I slapped you pretty hard.”

“Because I deserved it.” I cupped his face in my hands and looked him in the eye.

“Right now, I want you to stop feeling guilty. You were angry, we had words and then it went further.” He opened his mouth to say something and I put my finger over his lips, shushing him. “It’s fine. We’re fine. Now stop. People have angry sex all the time. I was just waiting for the opportunity.” I slid off the bed and headed towards the bathroom with Tom hot on my heels.

“So there’s a possibility this might happen again?”

“Definitely.” He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder.

“Really? When will that be?”

“The next time we run out of chocolate.”


End file.
